Memories
by madaboutcarla
Summary: 'But burned into my brain are these stolen images, stolen images, baby, stolen images, can you picture it, babe that life we could have lived' - A series of moments, happy and sad
1. Chapter 1

_I'm so bad when it comes to starting fics and not finishing them, but I was listening to one of my favourite songs, 'Without You' by Lana Del Rey, which is such a beautiful song (highly recommend listening to it) and this came to mind._

**Memories** - '**_But burned into my brain are these stolen images, stolen images, baby, stolen images, can you picture it, babe that life we could have lived_**'

'Carla, it's our song' Peter smiled, heaving himself instinctively up from his armchair.

'Peter, I'm too old for a dance' Carla chuckled as Peter held his hand out, swaying a little to the sound of 'Fly Me To The Moon' on the television.

'No one is ever to old for a dance I'll have you know' he said, as she obliged, standing up and allowing him to take her into his arms.

'I think our hips will disagree' Carla said, as she affectionately put her hand over his cheek, and looking into his beautiful, kind eyes, the same ones she had fallen in love with all those years ago.

'Ah, this brings back memories' Peter said closing his eyes and listening to the lyrics, remembering the smile light up on Carla's face as the song had started playing, hey eyes sparkling as they danced lost in each other's love, oblivious to the many eyes watching them.

'I remember that day, you looked so handsome, dragging on your cigarette and all I wanted was for you to be mine, god you turn me soppy' Carla said fondly thinking back to the day she and Peter had amused each other, forgetting the lyrics to such a classic, on a cold night, in one of the backstreets of Coronation Street.

'Those were the days' Peter said holding Carla gently in his arms, her hair smelling the same as it always had, heavenly and familiar.

'Now it's just niggly hips and back ache' Carla said, though she sounded light hearted.

'Great isn't it' Peter chuckled, pulling back just enough to create a space between them, so he could look into her eyes. She never failed to make his heart flutter, his stomach flip with those dazzling eyes, so full of life yet scarred by so much turmoil.

'Who'd have thought you and me would last this long eh?' Carla before closing her eyes and leaning in, Peter's kiss soft and light against her lips, giving her so much love.

'I had faith' Peter smiled , stroking his wife's lower back, his swaying ceasing as the song came to an end.

'And I had you' Carla said, patting his shoulder and kissing his cheek


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh, the previous chapter was kind of the prologue :)_

**Memories - '_But burned into my brain are these stolen images, stolen images, baby, stolen images, can you picture it, babe that life we could have lived_'**

**Chapter 1 - '_Everything I want I have_'**

January 14th 2012

Carla drummed her fingers impatiently on the marble counter top, her manicured nails producing a pleasant clicking sound against the surface.

She'd formed a slight habit of scattering candles about the place, turning the lights down low, skulking in the dark shadows of her flat as she waited for Peter, which was becoming more and more frequent as the court case neared and their relationship deepened.

She felt her heart jump in her chest as the buzzer rang, the rape still vivid in her mind, but her lips curved into a smile as her heartbeat slowed and she went to answer the bell.

She didn't talk, just buzzed him up, awaiting his presence eagerly. She hoovered by the door, leaning against it as his footsteps became clear and more pronounced. He tapped lightly on the door, and she opened it immediately, greeting him with a broad smile and sparkling eyes.

'Hey, I'm sorry I was a little late' Peter said, slightly breathless from bounding up the stairs, stepping forward, his hands resting on the inward curve of her waist, holding her against him as he leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met, parting slightly, the both of them taking in each other's scents, Peter's rough and smoky, and Carla's rich and expensive.

She answered his question with her kiss, needy and loving, her hands entwined lightly round his neck, locking him in their embrace. She felt safe and loved in his arms, what they were doing may be wrong, but for them, it was so right, and it was what she'd always wanted.

Their meetings were short but frequent and intense, she'd leave each one bubbling over with emotion, her love for Peter grew stronger, more passionate, and yet it hurt more and more; Peter would return to the family he belonged to, leaving his love, alone.

'How long have we got' Carla said, breaking of their kiss, her hand tracing a line down the ridge of his arm, until they were hand in hand and she led him over to the couch.

He glanced at his watch, 'Enough time' he said softly, not wanton got waste time worrying about how long they had to spend with each other.

He lays on the sofa, his arms engulfing her body and pulling her close to him so she is lying across his chest, their favourite position. His chest is warm and she can hear his heart beating in a comforting rhythm against her ear. She feels so could lie like this forever.

'16 days Peter.. it feels like forever' she speaks, breaking the silence.

'Let's not talk about him baby' Peter said, not wanting either of their minds to be infected with the image of that monster, he can't even bring himself to say his name.

'But he's all I can think about Peter, he's there everywhere I look.. until I know he's behind bars, where he can't touch me, look at me, I don't think I'll ever be free' Carla said.

'I won't let him hurt you, I won't let him touch you again Carla, you'll be free, I promise' Peter said, his voice dissipating into a whisper as he pressed his lips against her forehead and tightened his embrace.

He hated what Frank had done, hated that he'd done it because of jealously, because of Carla's feelings towards him. It was so cruel, the women he'd become friends with, fallen in love with was now a ghost, haunting a desolate body. He loved Leanne, he really did and he cared so much for her, but he knew his love for Carla was deeper, he couldn't ignore it, it felt so right, and so natural, he felt as though he was complete with her by his side, and so he knew in his heart that he wasn't making a mistake and that this was his future.

'We're going to make this work, I promise you Car, I won't let you down' Peter said determined to help her heal, to help her love again and to make up for the time they should have spent together, but didn't.

'Big promises Peter' Carla said, looking up at him, propping her head up on her arm which was draped across his chest.

'Big dreams eh' Peter winked, raising his hand and stroking her hair lovingly.

Carla smiled, a part of her wandered if Peter really meant what he said, a few months ago he was so sure when he told her didn't love her, and yet now he said it as often as he good, promised her things that she'd longed for. And then another part of her found his manner heartwarming and comforting, it was the one good thing in her life, the one thing that made her smile, made her believe that she did have a future, when she was with Peter, she had everything she wanted


	3. Chapter 3

**Memories - '_Money, notoriety and rivieras_'**

**Chapter 2**

9th December 2012

'A year baby' Peter whispered as he noticed Carla's eyes flutter as she woke up, sprawled out in the bed they shared.

'Blimey' she muttered, her lips curving into a smile.

'Yeah, didn't think we'd get this far did you' Peter said poking her playfully, in the same way she had done a year ago.

Carla chuckled 'I wasn't so sure'.

'Well we have and I've got a little something to celebrate' he said pulling himself out of bed.

'Stay..' Carla grumbled.

'I'll only be a second, patience is a virtue my love' Peter said disappearing into the lounge for several moments.

Carla sat herself up in bed and smile gently as Peter reappeared into the room with an envelope.

'What's this?' she said as he handed it to her.

'Open it' Peter said returning to lay by her side, his body facing her, his hand resting over the duvet on her lap.

Carla smiled curiously and snagged the corner of the envelope with her nail to open it.

Peter chuckled watching her expression.

Carla pulled out a folded piece of paper and scanned it slowly with her eyes before turning to lock her gaze with Peter's.

'Peter.. ' she said frowning a little.

'What, it had to be done.. I thought you'd be happy' he said.

'No, no I am.. it's just.. are you sure you want this' she said.

'I'm more sure than anything, I don't know why you'd think otherwise..' Peter said.

'Simon..' Carla mumbled taking Peter's hand in hers.

'Simon will have to deal with it Carla, what good is it doing him, he knows me and Lea are separated and aren't getting back together.. so this is the natural step, I'd have done it sooner if he'd been more forgiving' Peter chuckled.

'Well then.. this deserves a cuddle I think' Carla grinned, briefly glancing at the divorce confirmation letter again briefly.

'You really are mine now!' Carla said as she snuggled close to Peter's chest, her head resting in the curve of his neck.

'You always were silly' he said.

'Yeah, but not it's official… I kind of feel your free' Carla said.

'Free to be yours, haha okay, well I think we should spend the together.. ' Peter said cryptically.

'Peter I wish I could but I have to work' Carla said slightly disappointed.

'No you don't' Peter winked.

'Yes I do!' Carla said.

'I've told her that you won't be in today.. ' Peter grinned.

'Peter! I've told you not to do that!' Carla said.

'Yeah but.. we're busy today' Peter said.

'Doing what?' Carla protested.

'Well.. you know how me and you were talking about buying a place of our own the other day..' Peter said.

Carla raised an eyebrow. 'Yeah..' she said.

'Well, I've booked us in to take a look at a few places.. it's about time we found a place to start fresh.. and what better day than today' Peter said.

'There are times when I want to kick you Peter Barlow..' Carla said.

'And there are times when you want to kiss me all over' Peter laughed, his hands falling to her waist, tickling her into a fit of giggles and he pressed a dozen kisses against her neck


	4. Chapter 4

**Memories - '**_**I even think I found God, in the flashbulbs of your pretty cameras, pretty cameras, pretty cameras**_**'**

**Chapter 3**

14th Febuary 2013

He'd thought long and hard about when and how to do it, he knew doing it was the right thing, but it had to be perfect.

He knew it was a cliche day, and that it was cheesy and that's she laugh and take the mick out of him for doing it on this day, but he didn't care, it was a day to celebrate what they had and what way better than to end the day with what he had planned.

'So where are you taking me Peter?' Carla asked him quizzically whilst raking a comb through her long ebony hair.

'It's meant to be a surprise' Peter said.

'A surprise eh, then what's that picnic basket doing there' Carla chuckled to herself.

Peter rolled his yes a little.

'What? Come on Peter love, I've clocked you all day, your taking us on a picnic, but where to?' Carla asked him.

'Nothing gets past you does it' he said getting up and tapping her on the nose.

'Not anything' Carla said standing up and putting her brush down, glancing in the mirror at her reflection.

'You look beautiful' Peter said wrapping his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck softly.

She smiled to herself before turning round and patting his chest, craning her neck to kiss him on the lips.

'So, where?' Carla said looking out of the window at the dark evening sky.

Peter laughed 'Our favourite place' he said winking at her.

…

An hour later Carla was sat, leaning against Peter's chest, the pair of them lying on a blanket in the park they had spent their first afternoon together as a couple in.

Carla closed her eyes and listened to the laughter and chatter of the people down by the cafe, it was a valentines party and amber lights glowed romantically in the distance.

'I could lie like this forever' Carla said shivering a little in the cold.

Peter noticed her goosebumps and reached for his jacked, wrapping it around her.

She smiled gratefully, shifting herself so her head was on his lap and she was looking up at him.

'So Mr, I hope we're going to celebrate tonight' she said, letting out a dirty laugh.

'We certainly shall' Peter grinned, thinking now was the right time.

'At least we don't need to feel so guilty this year' Carla said.

'We don't ever have to feel guilty again' Peter said, lifting her head off his lap.

'I was comfy' Carla pouted.

'Well, I need you to sit up for a moment' he said and she reluctantly obliged, reaching for the bottle of fizzy orange he'd packed.

'Uhuh, wait a sec, we'll be needed that' Peter said stopping her gently.

'Why?' Carla asked, distracted by Peter's lips against hers.

'Because…' Peter said, reaching awkwardly into his pocked for the ring.

Carla watched him, an adorable confused look upon her face.

Peter grinned when he found the box, and pulled it out of his pocked.

Carla couldn't contain the smile that lit up her face as she caught site of the box, Peter shuffling towards her and tentatively opening it, revealing the beautiful, silver ring, with a small heart shaped diamond in the centre.

'Carla, love, you don't know how happy you make me, how much I love you.. and I want us to do this properly.. I want to be with you.. so, yeah, I'm rabbiting on now.. but will you marry me?' Peter said as Carla brought her hand up to her mouth to stop her happy chuckled escaping.

It didn't take her long to express a nod, Peter smiled and immediately brought her in for a hug.

'I'll marry you alright, god Peter, thank you' Carla said pulling away from the hug a little to look him in the eyes.

'Took me long enough eh' he chuckled, sliding the ring onto her waiting finger.

'You picked the day right didn't you' Carla laughed admiring her ring.

'Yeah.. I thought you'd have something to say about that' he chuckled.

'You know what, I don't care, you've just made me the happiest person alive' she said leaning in to kiss him.


End file.
